A Ninja Among Beautiful Samurai
by wiseotaku37
Summary: No one could say that Naruto's life wasn't exciting. But even he had to admit he never saw this coming. when your own memories come into question. who could you even trust? And why the hell was a deadman following him! Geeze when he asked for an exciting training trip this isn't what he had in mind!
1. Chapter 1

Reboot majikoi

What was this dream? he's been having it for weeks now. Every time it was so vivid it could be real.

He was sitting on the rail of a bridge over a river, and around him were children whose faces he couldn't recognize..yet somehow he felt like he should know them.

There was a small girl leaning against the rail next to him with short red hair tied into pigtails a wide smile gracing her face. Next to her was a taller girl with black hair that was cut just above her shoulders she had fierce red eyes but was rubbing the top of the small girls head. Sitting beside him was a scrawny kid with messy brown hair, he was joking around with another kid with a fire bandana wrapped around his forehead. Standing behind him to his left was a young girl with light blue hair and she was hesitant to join until he offered her a spot next to him. the sun setting over a familiar river in the distance a city unlike any other could be seen the setting sun's light glittering off the windows of the tall buildings. The skies were aglow with vibrant Orange and pink and somehow it felt more like home to him the Konoha. He felt content and happy when all of a sudden he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the red headed girl and she smiled up at him.

"Say Naruto. Do you like it here?" before he could reply his head began to pound and the world around him throbbed and grayed the features of the ones around him turning gray and unrecognizable. He tried to reach out to them but then his ears began to ring with a horrible white noise! It almost looked like the children in his dream where trying to talk to him but all he could her was noise!

 **" #%#-$- &$&$%#- & -"**

 **"! #%$ #%#$%#$%#$%$%#$%!% #% #% #% # !%^#$^%^$^#$!#^#$^#$^#$!^$^^#$^#^#^$^%#$^#$^##$!$%$#^% &$*%^&*%^&^$!#$!$!#$ #%#$^&&*%^&%^&^**&*((&(^&!#%#$^&^^*&%^*^*^&*^&*(^$%$&^#$^# &%&%$&$#*%^#*&*^&*^&$(&((^(^&(^$((#$^#$**

"You won't forget us will you?" he Froze even as his head throbbed with pain. Those words were spoken clearly. And it sent chills down his spine. The world around him dissolved and he was submerged in water. He could see the bars holding back the nine tails as she smirked down at him as he sank deeper into the water.

 _ **"Too bad the choice was taken from you!"**_ The nine tails voice boomed through his dream as his world faded to black.

* * *

"Brat get up your going to be late for school!" naruto jumped as he was awoken from his nightmare. Falling out of his bed in the process. He groaned on the floor before he lifted his head and shouted at his bedroom door.

"No! You can't make me!"

"Naruto stops acting childish or I will summon Gamakichi and sick em on your ass!"

One annoyed blonde haired and disgruntled boy groaned before flopped onto the floor once more.

Standing over him though was the pale visage of a old man sternly looking down at him. He was tall and muscular with a thin long beard and white flowing hair. He wore a bandana on his head and carried a staff with him. Oh he forgot to mention. He was also dead.

This was Goutetsu. The ghost of a martial arts master that had been haunting him for a week now. He was cursed to never be able to move on until he found a true successor to the Ansatsuken style. He had chosen naruto for some reason.

He mostly watched naruto as he trained. He would come and go leaving whenever naruto was not doing anything important. He kept mumbling to himself about naruto needed better training then from the old fool.

It took naruto a while to get used to the dead man. He was having a panic attack the first time he met Goutetsu but once he found out the old man couldn't harm him he started to relax a bit more.

He met the ghost a week ago when he was training with jiraiya in the woods surrounding the east of the city.

 ***flashback.***

Naruto was panting hard against a tree. He had been training since early this morning and it was easily around evening now. He took a moment to rest against the tree taking a few sips from his canteen.

"Young man. Can you see me?"

Naruto looked up at the muscular old man and nodded.

"Hm I see your training hard. But you lack proper guidance." He said as he floated around naruto and the young boy dropped his canteen out of shock. "My Name is Goutetsu."

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he bolted from his resting place sprinting away from the ghost who was keeping up with his pace.

"Calm down child I won't harm you."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto kept on running until he reached the pervy sage.

"Naruto what happened?"

"Ghost!"

"...stop messing around naruto."

"Hes right there!" naruto pointed at Goutetsu.

"He can't see or hear me boy. Only you can. I am cursed to remain on this plain until I found a true successor."

This was Naruto Uzumaki age 13 a shinobi of the hidden leaf. As he finally returned to consciousness he vaguely looked back at everything that leads to this moment.

It all started when Naruto and Jiraiya set off on their adventure. Everything was going the exact opposite of how he envisioned he'd spend the trip. The Pervy sage refused to teach him anything and had him strictly practicing chakra control. Despite his angry outburst and complaining he begrudgingly did the exercises. Then the old man took it upon himself to fix the damage caused from so many years of malnutrition. Something Naruto argued with fervently because it involved cutting off his ramen supply.

The Pervy sage was able to somehow convince Naruto with a shroud method of bringing up is a failure. He couldn't bring Sasuke back because he wasn't strong enough. His body wasn't fit enough because it was running off of crap like Ramen.

So he begrudgingly took to his new diet but he still snuck in Ramen whenever he could. He started to eat healthier and worked out regularly. Almost to Bushy brow duo standards. And after the first month, he noticed of much better he looked. Before he was very malnourished and scrawny. You could almost see his he had some muscles showing and he was getting taller.

Then he was thrown onto a boat as they sailed out for dear life. Why he wasn't so sure but he did notice some girl yelling at them from the dock. His guess was that the perv got caught peeping on a kunoichi. Then during their several week-long journeys at sea, he dumps a bunch of books and scrolls in front of him. And he had to face his greatest enemy.

Studying.

The white-haired toad sage drilled as much knowledge as he could into Naruto's thick head. Driving in the fact that you can't be Hokage if your an idiot. It was painstakingly slow but it went much faster when Jiraiya let slip that his clones could retain information. He nearly murdered the sage after learning that. How he never noticed he would never know, maybe it was because he always summoned hundreds of them at a time. Or the fact he was always so focused on his opponent.

Finally after floating on that damn ship for kami knew how long they arrived at the outside world. They docked in a city called Kawakami in the nation of Japan. He was blown away by how enormous the building where and spent a good week in complete culture shock. He couldn't beloved how much more advanced Japan was compared to his home.

Jiraiya had his reasons for choosing Kawakami city as their temporary home. For one thing, it was home to some of the most skilled fighters in the world. Secondly,y it was a place that was were well known for being a gathering place of oddities and fighters. So naruto fighting and training here wouldn't draw attention.

He was also interested in expanding his network to the outside world. As it was the elemental nations would be discovered eventually so it was best to have allies and spies in place for when that time came. It totally wasn't because he wanted to sell more books here.

Naruto for his part walked through Kawakami city almost in a trance that day. It was like. He had been there before. There was a feeling of nostalgia in the air he never felt before. It was almost like coming home. Huh, maybe he was from here in a past life?

'Wait I know that store they have great danger there!...wait his do I know that again?' The blonde shinobi paused stopping in front of the dango shop and all of a sudden it was like a wave if chakra rolled over him.

*flashback*

A bruised and angry child sat in a chair in front of Hiruzen Desk. the old man sighed putting out his pipe while also taking off his hat.

"Naruto this is the fourth incident today that you've gotten into a fight. What's got into you?"

"...you know what got an into my old man." He grumbled rubbing his arm that was covered in cuts and bruises. The Hokage sighed and stood up and walked around his desk kneeling in front of the young Jinchuriki.

"You can't just pick fights to get attention naruto." the old man said sternly placing a hand on Naruto shoulders. The boy simply shrugged his hand off.

"...its the only time anyone will notice me though! If I don't no one ever sees me!"

"But people will hate you."

"I don't care!" then you feel boy yelled with so much anger in his voice it shocked the old Hokage. "it's better than not being noticed at all!"

The third only sighed reading over multiple complaints of naruto's outburst, breaking windows, tagging fences, pissing on the Yamanaka plants. The list went on.

He couldn't blame Naruto he was isolated from the rest of the village, Isolation and loneliness were capable of breaking the strongest men with enough time. But an impressionable child had no chance. If he allowed this treatment to continue Naruto may just grow up into a monster. N,o he was already growing up into one if he didn't act now than he would turn towards a darker path.

But it wasn't like he could order everyone to treat the boy nicely. They were angry, hurt and saw him as a scapegoat.

He wouldn't be safe in Konoha, but maybe he could send him somewhere. Remote enough where he should be safe yet among strong allies. It was a very short list. Most of which were far away in foreign countries.

He needed a place that spoke a similar language, where he wouldn't stick out, and where no other shinobi force could have spies.

That left one place.

"Naruto how would you like to go on a trip with me?"

"A trip?"

"Yes."

 ***flashback end***

Naruto blinked and noticed the pervy sage looking at him.

"You alright?" the pervy sage looked at him confused before he shook his head.

"Its nothing it's just…a weird sense of dejavu. Maybe I lived here in a past life or something." the blonde shinobi walked in front of Jiraiya and looked around.

After that day he kept getting these odd feelings around certain parts of the city. This overwhelming sense of dejavu, happiness, and grief. He didn't know why he never told Jiraiya. His gut told him not to trust him. To keep it to himself till he could figure out why was going on.

He spent a lot of time at their hotel room trying to perfect his chakra control. After sitting in the hotel room for two weeks Jiraiya was able to get his hands on some fake transcripts and identities for the both of them. The first thing the perv did was publish his icha icha series.

Naruto still couldn't believe how well those books sold. In less then a week they had enough money to purchase a house in a pretty good neighborhood. The house wasn't anything to brag about. It was about three bedrooms with a rather large basement. And had a large backyard. It was more of a western style home but he didn't mind. Although their neighbors could be pretty noisy sometimes. Honestly, who yells about the wonders of hermit crabs at six in the morning.

He caught a few glimpses of their neighbors a few times but he never really saw their faces. Then again up until this morning, he was always training with the pervy sage in their yard or in the basement. So far he was mostly learning how to make a Rasengan without the help of a clone and how to add more stopping power to it. It was tedious but he worked hard to perfect his technique.

All of this. Is what finally accumulated to now. As he laid on the floor of his bedroom. He begrudgingly got up and yawned stepping over to the closet he pulled out a uniform with a look of disdain. It was a mostly white jacket with some dark navy blue pants. There wasn't a lick of orange on this!

After putting on his uniform he reached for his head banned before he froze. He wasn't supposed to wear it while they were here. Which sucked he felt naked without his head an on. Instead, he pulled out the pair of goggles the third gave to him when he was younger. They still fit around his forehead.

He walked downstairs and glared and Jiraiya ad he took a picture of Naruto.

"Hehe, I should thank whoever made these uniforms I can't believe your not wearing orange." The pervy sanin said with a grin receiving a middle finger from his disgruntled student.

"Hehe, now Naruto it's not that bad. Anyways brat I have a few ground rules when your out. Never put on your headband, do not use any flash jutsu unless it is a life or death situation. And try and have some fun when we aren't training. Now go to school." Jiraiya said tossing naruto a wallet. "There's your allowance for the week."

"Can't believe you convinced me to do this." the blonde boy muttered as he grabbed his bad and began his walk to school.

His walk to school was uneventful for the most part though he did see some kids that looked kinda familiar. Man, he was getting tired of this feeling. He simply kept to the route his phone was giving him. Jiraiya had given him the phone shortly after telling him he had to go back to school.

He was still struggling to use it a few times but he got the general premise. Tap screen app works, and there are games he could play. Not to mention he could browse something called the internet. It was all a bit confusing for him to understand but he was able to at least fake that he knew what he was doing.

After walking for about twenty minutes(curse these people and their inability to accept rooftop transportation!) he finally arrived at his destination.

Kawakami Junior High (middle school)

"Oh boy... I can just tell I'm going to hate this already," he mumbled as he stared at the bland building. He spotted different groups around the school as he walked around the campus. He was supposed to meet up with a student that would show him around but he couldn't tell which one it was. He looked around and groaned checking his phone boredly when he felt someone petting his whiskers. He blinked and looked up at a tall girl with long snow-white hair standing next to him smiling sweetly as she gently stroked her fingers across his whiskers. She had warm pink eyes and had a well-developed body for their age. (13 you perves)

"..."

"..."

"...uh."

"Hhm?"

"Why are you petting my birthmarks?"

"They looked like a cat and I just wanted to pet them." she said with a lazy matter of fact tone. " oh is your name Naruto? I had a friend that had whiskers marks on his face a few years ago."

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you... uh"

" Koyuki Sakakibara just call me Yuki. When did you get back Naruto? You've been gone for so long."

"Oh uh I had to go back to my home village is all." 'who the heck is this girl? How does she know me?' he smiled nervously and Yuki frowned tilting her head.

"What's wrong did you forget about me?"

"well...Kinda I don't remember ever coming to Kawakami yet it feels like I've been here before."

"Hmmm oh, I know during lunch I'll bring you to where the Kazama family have lunch! They'll be so happy to know your back."

"Before that could you tell me who's supposed to be my guide?"

"That's me~" she gave him a peace sign and took his hand. "Were in the same class so I'll be showing you around Naru-kun."

"Thanks, Yukie so where to first?"

"I'll show you where our homeroom is, our teacher can be a bit strict but he's nice."

Yuki leads him into the school building and showed him to his class.

"This is class B our sensei's name is Genma." he looked inside call B to see a few odd people in his class. A young girl wearing a regal kimono was sitting at her desk talking to a boy wearing a gold-colored uniform with a gaudy dragon on his back. And further back was a tall fat kid who was sharing his snacks with a skinny guy wearing a shirt with an anime character on it.

"Oh is that the new student Koyuki?" a bald boy saqid he was a head taller then naruto.

"Hai~"

"Hey, there I'm narut-"

"Uzumaki Naruto! So you've returned at last! I surely hope you've gotten stronger since the last time we met!" The boy wearing the gold uniform said as he stood in front of naruto crossing his arms. Naruto raised his eyebrow at him as he took a step walk towards the him.

"...Sorry, who are you?"

The boy tripped on his feet and stared at Naruto as if he had physically slapped him.

"Do not feign ignorance. It is I Kookie Hideo! Your eternal Rival!"

"...mmm sorry doesn't ring any bells," he said scratching the back of his head bored at the boys attempt to look cool.

"Alright everyone settle down And take your seats!" the class rep said as she walked in she had wavy brown hair and stood with confidence. "the teachers on his way. you must be the new student just stand next to me till your assigned an empty seat."

naruto stood next to their class rep and waited for their teacher to arrive.

"oh im Chika by the way."

after their teacher arrived naruto attempoted to pay attention to class but to be honest his mind was elsware. he wanted to find out how exactly he came here, why didnt he remember anything? those questions where driving him insane. he opted to stare out the window for a majority of the class occasionally dodging an eraser their teacher would throw at him to get his attention.

* * *

At lunch Yuki came over to his desk a small bag of marshmellows in her hand.

"how did you like the class Naru-kun?"

"it was alright. to be honest i wasnt paying attention to most of it. im still trying to remember when i came here."

"hmm where you in any accidents before you came back?"

"Naruto instinctively rubbed his chest the battle with Sasuke had left him with a permanent scar. it stung every once and a while.

"...ive...been in a few." he said softly and yuki nodded deciding not to prod him for specifics.

"well im sure when you meet up with the Kazuma family again everything will come back to you."

"who exactly are the kazama family?"

"you'll see~"

she walked towards the door and waved naruto over to follow her as she bit into a marshmallow. he got up from his seat and followed her through the halls and up a few stairs to the roof. as he walked onto the roof he froze. sitting around a bench were a group of kids he recognized. they where the same kids from his dreams though thewy were taller and their style had changed there was noi doubt that it was them.

"im telling you Yamato Akihabara has this amazing cafe its filled with so many cute girls in cosplay."

"Gakuto being a perv again."

"And he wonders why he's not popular with girls."

"Hey im simple complimenting them they should feel flattered that a handsome guy like me is complimenting them."

"good one" the blue-haired girl smiled and held up a small sign with a red 10 on it. " that was funny."

"i was being serious your just too obsessed with Yamato to notice."

"Hai~" Yuki waved walking past naruto who looked like he was staring at a ghost. everyone looked over at Naruto. Gakuto dropped his chopsticks and Miyako stared at him before smiling brightly. kazuto jumped up to her feet and ran at Naruto.

"Naruto! your back!" she cried out tackling him into a hug tears falling down her face. "w-we missed you so much!"

"N-naruto...is that really you?" Maru asked walking up to the blonde boy.

"y-yeah." he answered softly petting Wanko on her head. "i...i have to apologize though. i can't remember what happened when i came to Kawakami."

"wait you're saying you don't remember us?" Yamato asked standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry but i don't remember anything.I'm trying to figure out how I lost my memories though."

"Sounds like the plot of a bad drama." Capt said "still its great to have you back. with this, the Kazama family is whole again."

"yeah, so what if you forgot we just gotta jog your memory." Miyako rubbed his head. the Kazama quickly surrounded him with tear filed eyes happy to see their long lost friend. well. all except one. Momoyo was still standing at the bench her hair had gotten longer since the last time he saw her. she marched over to him and threw a badge at his chest.

"Naruto Uzumaki. i can't forgive the fact you forgot about us. after everything, we all went through. i challenge you to a Kawakami duel!" she yelled her eye glowing red with anger.

"Nee-san wait we don't know what that old man did to him."

"yeah please don't fight him at least wait to hear him out." Gakuto pitched in trying to stop the massacre before it occurred.

"Is this what its like to watch a death flag get triggered?" ,maru said meekly next to Yamato.

Naruto stared at the badge before fishing through his pockets. "Alright...I guess i owe you this much." he tossed down his badge down accepting her challenge.

* * *

news of the coming fight between Momoyo and Naruto quickly spread through their middle school. Teshin Kawakami was called to referee the match since momoyo was fighting. Kawakami middle held many of the same rules as the academy duels werent as common place here though since most students where studying hard to enter the main academy after middle school.

"Eh? Is that it? He's so tiny." Fushikawa said with a smug grin. " This will be over in a second."

"Don't be fooled by his size. Naruto was never the type to be underestimated." Hideo said sternly in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Oh, do you know him?" Aoi asked as he cleaned his glasses

" when we were younger. Yes. I considered him my rival. My older sister adored him and even taught him a few things." He said as he remembered all the times they would race and fight. "Though. He seems very different from before."

"Hmm, The duel between Momoyo Kawakami and Naruto Uzumaki is about to commence. The battle shall be decided by knock out or forfeit. Are both combatants ready!?" The old man yelled out

"Yup."

"Hai!"

"Then let the match!" Naruto got ready and moved his hand to reach for a kunai. "Begin!"

Naruto blinked once and then the image of Momos first appeared right in front of him! He jumped left to try and avoid getting destroyed in one attack.

Momoyo smirked and swung her leg kicking naruto in the stomach as he tried to dodge. The blow knocking the wind out of him.

The blow flung him across the school grounds into a tree. As his back collided with a tree he got back to his feet and pumped chakra through his body to move faster.

He and Momoyo charged towards each other and Naruto was able to duck under a wide swing from Momoyo and land a punch on her stomach only for her to bring up her knee to nail him in the face. He flipped back avoiding a roundhouse kick and as he landed he crossed his fingers. 'Sorry Pervy sage but I'm not going to hold back here.'

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" the entire area was filled with smoke and as it cleared dozens of his clones where charging at Momoyo.

"Now things are getting interesting naruto!" She yelled and her image blinked before several of his clones exploded. Momoyo had a wide smile on her face. As she fought Naruto. He was putting up a better fight then most of the people she's been up against lately!

Naruto and his clones began to encircle her. She was definitely strong. Ridiculously strong. Hell, he dared say she was as strong as Tsunade. Still...he's fought people much deadlier than her!

He fell back into the crowd and started making a Rasengan with a clone.

29 of his clones charged Momoyo to distract her. "Whoa! Where did he learn to do that?!" Gakuto yelled in excitement.

"Wow, he's actually putting up a decent fight."

"No. It's gonna be over soon." Yamato said as he ate some popcorn. "He's fast but nee-san won't fall for the same tricks twice."

Momoyo grabbed one and slammed him into another before punching this next one that came in the face. Before she charged right through the crowd of clones like a bull.

"See," Yamato said calmly as he watched them fight.

"These trick are beginning to bore me naruto kun!" she yelled as she destroyed another clone blocking her she saw naruto running at her with a clone a glowing spinning ball of energy in his hand.

She crouched down and cocked her fist.

"Kawakami style- Fuji Smasher!" Her fist glowed brightly with K.I and Naruto thrust his Rasengan forward.

"RASENGAN!"

The area was filled with a Blinding light an ear-aching ringing stinging combatants and onlooker ears alike the sound was like someone dragging knives against a chalkboard. The two of them held their ground for a moment. Momoyo had lost her grin. And just looked disappointed.

"You really don't remember me fish cake," she said softly only loud enough for him to hear. She sounded disappointed but the look in her eyes showed she was truly hurt by this fact. She thought they had a stronger bond then this. Perhaps she was wrong.

Momoyo arms flexed and naruto was flung back as her fist collided with his chest sending him across the ground his shirt ripping on a rock. He rolled back and grimaced his arm twitched in pain. He saw momoyo jump into the air and flipped to land an ax kick. The moment before her attack landed he replaced himself with a log covered in explosive tags.

"Wha th-*BOOOM!*" The log detonated in momos face and Naruto leaned against a tree and his wounds healed slowly his arm was numb from the clash earlier doing hand seals and fighting was going to be harder till the numbness wore off.

He stood up straight and saw momoyo covered in cuts her jacket burnt and torn in some places. Other than that she looked fine.

"Kawakami style-regeneration." Her entire form glowed and her wounds healed right up.

"Not bad Naruto-Kun." she ran towards him and slammed her fist into his stomach forcing him back to the ground.

He gasped and as he hit the floor shooting his foot up and nailed her in the chin.

Through the entire fight, Naruto remained silent only talking to shout out his attacks. What was he going to say? Sorry, my memory is messed up for some reason. He was angry. He was tired. He wanted answers. He didn't really want to fight momoyo right now. But something in him wanted to, there was this feeling in his heart that wanted to fight her

Momoyo gripped his leg and pulled him up slamming him onto the ground creating a large crater.

'Ok screw that feeling.' He reached into his pouch and threw four shurikens at momoyo in an attempted to break free. Momoyo caught the shuriken and threw him through a tree. His back erupted in pain and another memory flashed through his mind. he laid on his back grimacing in pain.

'Naruto, you need to keep your eyes on me otherwise you'll never win.'

Momoyo sighed and was about to walk away when naruto body was enveloped in red chakra. The blonde boy getting back to his feet.

"I'm not don't yet." He said slowly crouching down like a defensive fox. Momoyo smirked and raised her fist.

"Alright then Naruto I won't hold back anymore," she said sternly her ki enveloping her body giving off a purple glow.

Naruto made a Rasengan in his hand but it kept on growing, bigger and bigger until it was easily the size of a small car.

"OH~ making that bigger won't help you much." he fist glowed a bright gold. " Come on then Naruto Lets end this!"

The two of them launched forward and slammed their attacks against each other. the two of them struggled against each other. the following explosion knocked some of the unprepared student clean off their feet. naruto and momoyo were both launched back several feet their bodies covered in light burn marks and cuts. naruto was breathing hard and sweating. his shirt had been ripped open revealing his chest and still healing scar to everyone.

"Not bad Naruto-kun." Momoyos body glowed purple and her injuries healed back up. she ran toward naruto as fast as bushy brows without his training weights on and landed a devastating uppercut to the blonde boys chin launching him into the air a few feet before he crashed back down to the ground landing on his chest.

"...Winner Momoyo Kawakami." tesshin said gaining cheers from the students watching the fight.

momoyo walked over and nealt down next ti naruto who was struggling to stay conscious. he looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"im sorry."

* * *

one hour later

"I still can't believe he forgot about us," Capt said with a sigh.

"Well, it has been a couple years," Yamato said sitting on the couch.

"But still you'd think he would at least recognize us."

"..." Momoyo stared out the window silently. Before she looked over at everyone with a sad look in her eyes. "He broke his promise."

Everyone in the room sighed as they debated what they knew.

" it doesn't feel like he meant to forget us though." Kazuto said hugging a pillow cushion " there's no way he would just forget us like that. Something must have happened."

"Hmm, maybe it has something to do with the gnarly scar he's got on his chest?" Gakuto said rubbing his chin. " maybe he got into some kind of accident after he left?"

"I ran the video through my database and found that it is 2% likely that those injuries were sustained by accident. 15% by training, a 1% chance it was caused by lightning, and an 82% chance it was caused by an attempt on his life." cookie said\

"Someone trid to kill him!?" Maru shouted worried

"well he did say that the people in his village hated him." yamato said." could be why hes here now."

"..." momoyo didnt say anything. she was upset that naruto forgot about them. about her.

* * *

Naruto sat on the river bank and sighed. None of this made sense. But none of it felt wrong. As he watched the river flow he thought back to the time when he was a child. Those days weren't the best for him. There was so much anger and sadness in him back then. Back before he even found ichiraku Ramen.

He was constantly hungry, cold, alone. And that was on good days. On his worst, days, he would get hit by rocks, yelled at. And had garbage dumped on places he would sleep. If he came to Kawakami when he was younger then surely he would remember. Right? There's no way he would ever forget coming to a place as amazing as Japanapan.

He leaned his head against his knees and a vile voice filled his head.

 **'hehehehe you're a fool.'**

'Shut up Fox.'

 **'Oh finally talking to me now. Progress.'**

'What do you want now?'

 **'Hehehe right now I'm just enjoying how naive you are. You really haven't put it together yet?'**

'Shut up. What do you know.'

 **'Come on surely you've figured it out. You just don't want to admit it. The truth is practically laid before you.'**

The nine tailed mocked a grin forming on his face. He knew that if Naruto realized the truth the anger and sadness he felt would be strong enough for him to force a portion of his chakra through the seal to weaken it further.

'I don't know anything!'

 **'Sure you do. You know you came here when you were younger. You know that old man brought you here. And you know that you have no memory of your time here. Why do you think that is?'**

Naruto froze and looked out at the sun setting.

"...Gramps sealed them away." He said softly "but I don't understand why."

 **'To keep you under his control. He wanted a loyal dog. When you got a taste of freedom you didn't want to go back."** Kurama said confidently his grin growing larger as he slowly leaked his chakra into Naruto's seal.

"Shut up."

 **'You know its true.'**

"Shut up."

 **'He only cared about my power. That's all anyone cares about. You weren't really important to him'**

"Shut UP!" Naruto cried out as his body was enveloped in red bubbling chakra he took deep breaths and slowly he pulled back the chakra.

 **'Hehe, you can try to deny it. You know I'm right. I was there with you when it happened after all. When he ripped the only bit of happiness from you.'**

'YOUR JUST A FILTHY LIAR! GRAMPS WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME LIKE THAT IN A MILLION YEARS! HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD LOOK MY WAY!'

 **'and why do you think that is?'**

Naruto said nothing as another tail of chakra grew and he growled as he stared at his reflection the nine tails grinning back at him.

 **'He wanted your loyalty. That's all.'**

Naruto wanted to say he was wrong. But he couldn' only stared down at the river as a leave washed over his reflection. His chakra cloak disappearing. He hated to admit that the nine tails just might be right.

* * *

That Night.

Naruto laid back in his bed staring up at the ceiling. The people here knew him. Were friends with him. Yet he didn't remember any of it. He sighed and sat up opening the window by his bed. The cool night air chilling his room and face. He stared up at the moon and tried to piece together the past he forgot about.

When he was younger he came to kawakami to get away from the abuse of the village. Here he met and helped form the Kazama family. He spent close to a year here before he was forced to leave.

Wait. Forced?

Now he remembered. How the third forced him to go back to the village. The lengths he went to keep him under control. "No. I don't want to go!" A young Naruto yelled he was inside Gakutos home he and his friends were pushing a couch in front of the door.

"Naruto you can't stay here we need to go back to the village," Hiruzen yelled from the other side banging on the door.

"No! I hate it there! Everyone there hates me! Why should I go back!" naruto yelled as he stacked books and other heavy objects in front of the door.

"Naruto I'm giving you to the count of three! One!"

"Go away old man I'm not leaving and you can't make me!"

"Two!"

"Naruto hide we'll take care of him!" Momoyo yelled as she clenched her fist. Miyako stood next to her holding a short bow.

"Leave Naruto-Kun alone!" Kazuko said as she got ready to fight.

"Yeah, he's one of us old man!" Capt yelled definitely as he stood on the couch barricading the door.

"We're not going to let you take our friend!" Yamato declared as he grabbed a BB gun.

"That's right this is his home!" Maru said as he and Gakuto pushed a shelf over to reveal a small panic room. Naruto quickly crawled inside tears falling down his face. He couldn't believe they would go this far for him!

The two boys pulled the cabinet back and picked up some bats.

"Three! Naruto last chance to come out peacefully."

Naruto said nothing as he sat in the little panic room. He couldn't believe everyone was fighting for him. Fighting for his sake. He heard a loud crashing sound and his friends yelling for a moment before everything went silent. then the door opened and the old man was there a grim expression on his face. he said nothing to naruto simply grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the panic room. he remembered trying to bite the Hokage when a slip of paper was placed on his forehead. and then he woke up in his apartment in Konoha. with no memory of the last year.

naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up changing into some casual clothes. a pair of black pants and an orange hoodie. he put on a pair of boots and climbed out of his window jumping onto the roof of their neighbors home and running across the rooftops. he needed some time to think about everything that happened to him. he needed to look at exactly what Konoha was trying to turn him into.

who were his enemies? who was on his side? who could he even trust? Her ran for the forest surrounding Kawakami. He needed to blow off steam and a secluded place to be alone with his thoughts.

"Boy if I may. There is a dojo you can visit. There you will find Kin that can help you." Goutetsu said floating next to the boy.

"How do you know I'll find any family there?"

"Spirits can sense the connections of those living. Blood will always seek out kindred blood."

Naruto landed on the side of a tree and sighed. Standing up straight. He might as well trust Goutetsu he hasn't done anything for him not to trust him. Besides a small trip sounded like something he could use right now.

"...Tell me where to go."

 **And here is the first chapter of the reboot. This story is going to have characters from street fighter, kenichi, Renma, Yu yu Hakasho, Dead or Alive series and tekken. I really wish there was a cross over setting for cluster fuck.**

 **so I hope you enjoyed the chapter in going to apologize for the delay once more. And until next time.**

 **~Later Days~**

 **-wiseotaku.**


	2. Chapter 2

Katsumi Uzumaki had lived a long and frankly grief-filled life. She was there when her village was under siege. She was there to watch her clansmen and brothers die heroically.

She was able to escape to a foreign land were shinobi where a thing of the past and lived a life of seclusion. She continued to train in her seclusion mastering the Uzumaki clan techniques and seals. She was probably the last Uzumaki alive with this kind of knowledge.

She spent two decades in isolation living off the land and training. Until one day she found a traveler and his granddaughter at her doorsteps. She welcomed them to her home and in the following days joined them on their journey. Eventually following them to a dojo called Ryozanpaku which she quickly found a new home in. She decided to stay at the dojo and continue training among the other masters. She spent the last ten years of her life here and she was finally content with her life. But with age comes clarity and a desire to pass on what you know. Miu was a sweet girl with so much potential but she lacked any training with chakra. she needed to find a shinobi to pass in her teaching to. But the trip was dangerous she could be kidnapped at any moment in her hunt for a suitable disciple in the elemental nations. She knew the risk but she was still willing to try. Even if their entire bloodline died out so long as their techniques survived they would live on.q

As she meditated in her room she felt a chakra signature. Odd the people in Japan usually did not have access to chakra. She Focused on the chakra signature and hummed to herself.

'Hmm whoever this is has large reserves...wait there's something else….is that? aha Jinchuriki never thought id see one again.' she thought as she tracked where it was going. 'oh? Is it coming to me? Have they found me finally? Well if they intend to kill this old bat they should have sent a damn army.'

She opened her eyes and stood up looking out her window. Her bright green eyes promising pain. She looked up at a light post and saw a small silhouette standing on top of it his form obscured by moonlight.

'...is that a genin? He's not even trying to hide!' She glared at the figure and silently ran towards him.

* * *

*meanwhile.*

Naruto stood on a light post in front of Ryozanpaku. It was the middle of the night and Goutetsu ghost was floating next to him. He had just arrived at the dojo a district away from Kawakami. It was really late at night though and he wasn't sure what to do from here.

"Hmmm it's probably too late and I don't feel like waking anyone up," Naruto mumbled as he sat on the edge of the light pole.

"Naruto, I suggest you ask the Elder here to train you for a bit. I want to pass on my techniques but you are not nearly strong enough yet for my training." Goutetsu said as he crossed his legs. "In a month or so training here will build you up to the minimum level I need you at...if I were you I'd jump." Naruto was confused before he felt a huge spike of chakra just below him and he jumped off the light post avoiding being impaled by several chakra chains.

"You're a long way from the elemental nations, boy." a three-foot-tall woman said as she stood on the side of the pole. she smirked and flipped onto the top of the pole looking down at him her face covered in darkness. "I'm impressed you were able to dodge that."

"Wait those where chakra chains. Only an Uzumaki can use those." Naruto said as he landed on the wall of Ryozanpaku. "Who are you?"

"Why should I bother introducing myself to a corpse." she flicked her wrist and he felt his legs begin to sink into the wall.

"It is an illusion jump," Goutetsu warned he really didn't want this boy to die until he passed on everything he knew.

"Wait, I'm not here to fight." he held up his hands and jumped off the wall landing on the street just in time to avoid getting stabbed by a kunai. "My Names Naruto Uzumaki!"

Katsumi stopped her kunai stopped just before his neck.

"Hmm, how did you find me? She asked keeping her kunai poised at his neck.

"...you won't exactly believe me."

"Try me."

"A ghost led me here."

"..."

"..."

"Your right I don't believe you but you seem the honest sort." she put down her kunai and Naruto was finally able to get a good look at the old woman. She was three-foot tall had red hair that was beginning to gray and wrinkles all over her face. She wore a red Chang Quan top with black uniform pants.

"Well you've come all this way may as well come inside," she said folding her hands behind her back. And walking toward the large doors to the dojo. He followed close behind her and was led to a dojo floor she sat down and motioned for Naruto to join her.

"Now then Naruto tell how you came here." she made a hand seal and her chakra chains erupted from her back heading for the kitchen to prepare tea.

"Well, I'm here in Japan for a training trip with Jiraiya of the sannin."

"That means you a leaf shinobi? Tell me are you related to a woman named Kushina?"

"... I might be. No one will tell me who my parents are." he said softly the old woman hummed and crossed her arms

"I see... you're a Jinchuriki arent you."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a sensor boy id recognize a tailed beast chakra a continent away." a teapot was set in front of them with two glasses.

"...Do...do you know anything about memory seals?" he asked picking up his glass of tea.

"I know about all kinds of seals. Why?"

"...My memories were sealed when I was younger...I've gotten fragments of them there's still so much I don't know about myself…..could you maybe...undo it?"

"Hmm hold still." she stood up and stepped towards him tapping his forehead a sealing index appearing on his forehead. "Ah yes, the memories Keshi Gomushiru this is an old seal. We used to use these to Sabotage spies."

"Can it be undone?" he looked over at Goutetsu and looked back at Katsumi. If it weren't for the fact she nearly killed him he would never have expected she was a shinobi.

"Of course." she walked away from him and left the room coming back a few moments later with a blank piece of paper.

"However I have some conditions before I undo this seal." She said added as she got her things ready.

"...what are they?"

"You are never to tell a living or dead soul that I am alive. It's best if people believe the Uzumaki clan died out till I pass on. Once I dead feel free to tell people. Secondly and most importantly I want you to train under me. I'm not getting younger and you're the only hope for our clan's traditions and techniques to live on. If you do I don't want to hear any complaints and we are finished when I say we are. Understand."

She looked up at Naruto and the blonde shinobi nodded his head without hesitation.

"It's a Deal Granny."

She glared at the boy for that comment before she dipped her quill in a special ink mixture.

"Damn brat...i'm going to need you to hold still." she slapped the piece of paper against his forehead electing a sharp wince from the blonde and she began to write down the counterseal. It only took a few minutes and the minute she put her quill down she channeled chakra through the seal.

Naruto felt his head throb and he started to black out as he swayed Katsumi catching him before he could hit the floor.

"You will need time to recover young man. That seal was on you for years you will not feel the full effects immediately." She made a hand sign and Naruto saw a white feather float in front of his face. "Rest now boy. When you wake up everything shall be clear."

Naruto eyes closed slowly and the younger jinchuriki fell asleep on the dojo floor.

"...Idiot boy is far too trusting….i'll have to remedy that during in the future." the old Uzumaki carried him to her room and laid him down on a bed before she continued meditating.

'Odd boy. Yet he seems to be my only option right now. Beggars can't be choosers. Hmm, I could take a blood sample right now and see if he's really an Uzumaki. I'd need to make a Keitō shīru but with it, I should be able to see what clans he is related to.'

She set that thought aside and continued to meditate aware of the elder's present in the hallway. They had an unspoken rule not to enter another room without permission.

* * *

The next morning.

Jiraiya kicked Naruto's bedroom door down.

"Brat get up your going to be late!" He stopped noticing the empty bed. "...Crap."

He looked around the bedroom. And found most of his school supplies still here. The window was wide open. But there was no note. Why the hell would naruto just get up in the middle of the night? He changed so it doesn't look like he was taken by force.

He looked out the window and notice a small imprint on the window sill from naruto boots.

"Dammit, Naruto. Where have you run off to this time."Jiraiya groaned jumping out the window in an attempt to track his charge. He landed on the roof of a house and tried to find any clue as to where his charge would go. After a few careful minutes of investigation, he couldn't find anything.

"I'm going to need more eyes." Jiraiya bit his thumb and summoned four small toads. These were the tracker toads Achi, Yung, Maito, and Shin. "Naruto's run off somewhere I need you all to track him down without drawing attention to yourselves."

"Roger that boss." the toads scattered and tried to lock onto Naruto's chakra signature. The task shouldn't have been too difficult since the people of Japan lacked excessive amounts of chakra. The toad sannin ran throughout Kawakami city trying to find naruto's Tracks. Sadly naruto was actually pretty good at hiding his tracks. If he didn't want to be followed you didn't follow him. Only a few people could get ahead of him to cut him off at the hidden leaf but tracking him was a skill only one person had and he was back at the Academy. Somehow Iruka had an almost instinctual way of finding Naruto. Jiraiya was no slouch at tracking and espionage but even he had to admit tracking naruto could be difficult sometimes, especially when the brat had a head start.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

The Kazama family was walking to school chatting among themselves. Well, all except Momoyo who was still unusually silent. Yamato looked over at her and sighed.

"Your thinking of Naruto aren't you nee-san," he asked putting his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"..."

"...Nee-san don't you think you went a bit too far yesterday?"

"Yeah he just got back and the first thing you do is fight him," Gakuto said a weight in his right hand.

Momoyo frowned before she walked faster. "Why should I care. He broke his promise, didn't he. He forgot about us." she clenched her fist and walked ahead of the group.

"Momoyo we don't know why he forgot about us." Kazuko said running up in front of her older sister a fire in her eyes"Naruto wouldn't forget about us like that if he could help it."

"You should at least hear him out before you judge him." maru suggested looking up from an issue of shonen jump.

"Why should I, it's obvious we were not important enough to him."

"That's not true and you know it!" Miyako yelled, " Naruto always cared about us he was always by our side he would just forget about us like we were not important."

"Then why can't he remember anything about us!?" momoyo snapped back her body enveloping in her own ki. The Kazama family stopped in their tracks and momoyo paused as she felt something wet drip down her cheeks. She reached up and wiped her face she couldn't believe she actually cried like that. 'Stupid Naruto. You better remember us soon or I'm not going to be nice next time we fight'

The rest of the walk to school was relatively silent although they did still talk it was mostly just to try and alleviate the awkward atmosphere.

* * *

He was back on that bridge again. The same dream he had since he came to Kawakami. But now he could put names to the faces.

He was sitting on the rail of a bridge over a river, and around him were children whose faces he recognizes.

There was a small girl leaning against the rail next to him with short red hair tied into pigtails a wide smile gracing her face this was...Kazuto Kawakami, she had been adopted by Momoyos parents and lived in the Kawakami temple.

The dream shifted and Naruto was standing behind his younger self. They were in a small park and Kazuto was curled up behind some bushes crying. Young Naruto slowly walked over unsure what to do before he ran off.

"Oi! wait you don't go leaving a girl to cry! get back here!" Naruto yelled at himself but got no response his younger self-ran over to an ice cream truck and came back a minute later with two ice pops. He slowly walked up to the girl and sat down next to her. The poor girl looked up at him tears flowing down her cheeks and she tried to stop her sobbing.

"Hi there...are you ok?" he asked offering her an ice pop. she shook her head and grabbed the popsicle.

"Mm-my family….i-its is gone." she sobbed clutching the dirt with her other hand. "I am all alone now"

"It's alright. My Jiji told me that even if your parents are gone they never leave you." Naruto said rubbing her head. " I'm sure they loved you, that kind of bond never goes away. So long as you can still feel their love they are never truly gone."

Kazuto wiped her eyes and began to calm down.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I never met my mom and dad but I can still feel how much they love me." he placed his hand on his chest and touched hers. " I know that it has to be the same for you. You can feel it can't you?"

She touched her chest for a moment and was silent for a moment before she started to cry again dropping her popsicle as she hugged Naruto.

"It's ok...its ok," Naruto said calmly stroking her back tears building in his eyes. "I'll be right here to help you. Oh, I'm Naruto by the way. What's your name?"

* * *

. Next to her was a taller girl with black hair that was cut just above her shoulders she had fierce red eyes but was rubbing the top of the small girls head. Once again the dream shifted and he was watching Naruto and the third walking into the courtyard of the Kawakami temple.

"Now Naruto I will need to go back to the village I'll be back in a year at most for you. Until then Treat Tesshin with respect and treat this place like it was your home." Hiruzen said. The old man was wearing a Gift store t-shirt sunglasses and black and white striped pants some sunglasses and a baseball cap. He was trying to "blend in" with the crowd.

Naruto looked around and noticed a young girl in a white gi jumping and roundhouse kicking a much older an opponent knocking him out before landing with ease.

"Well done Momoyo. Now bow to your opponent," Tesshin said and the young girl bowed to her unconscious opponent. she looked around and noticed Naruto and the third Hokage.

"Ji-ji there's a creepy tourist over there," she said pointing at the third.

"C-creepy?" the third asked shocked he thought he was blending in!

"It's rude to point Momoyo." Tesshin walked forward. " though I must say you do stick out Hiruzen. Is this the boy you told me about?"

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen gently pushed naruto forward and he smiled

"Hi there you've got a really long beard," Naruto said earning a smack to the back of his head from Hiruzen.

" show him respect you will be under his care for the year."

"Alright ji-ji," Naruto said before looking at momoyo. He walked up to her and held out his hand. " Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?"

Now he remembered this. He felt nervous that she would hate him like everyone else.

Momoyo shook his hand and smirked with confidence.

"I am Momoyo Kawakami and you're going to become my subordinate!" she said and young naruto only smiled.

"Sure….whats that?"

* * *

Sitting beside him was a scrawny kid with messy brown hair, he was joking around with another kid with a fire bandana wrapped around his forehead. The dream morphed and he was in a park.

Naruto was bringing over several cardboard boxes into the park and put them down

"These are what I could get from the old lady that runs the snack shop."

"Thanks, Naruto. Hey, Yamato do you think this is enough string?"

"Yeah, we have more than enough," Yamato said cutting a hole into the edge of a cardboard box. The three of them ran into each other here and were making a fort together.

" Here bring that box over here."

"Alright." the three boys began to make their fort. It grew taller and Yamato had made a working gate that they could use to crawl inside. The for they made was actually fairly large enough for the three of them to sit inside comfortably.

"Man I'm kinda hungry you guys want to grab something to eat?"

"I have enough for a pizza."

"Oh same you guys want to grab a bunch of pizza? I know this pizza restaurant close by." Yamato said excitedly

"What's pizza?" Naruto asked getting shocked expressions from the two boys.

"Naruto my friend. We have much to teach you." souichi said patting naruto on the shoulders.

"We're friends?

"Hai. now let's go eat some pizza!" the headband-wearing boy declared and the three of them left coming back an hour later with three large pizza boxed. They spent the rest of the day and night in that fort and the friendship that blossomed there didn't disappear.

* * *

Standing behind him to his left was a young girl with light blue hair and she was hesitant to join until he offered her a spot next to him.

Naruto hid in a tree waiting for the signal. Yamato had come up with a plan to help Miyako and he wasn't about to sit this one out. He could spot Yamato and Miyako running towards his direction. He got ready. A group of boys that liked to bully Miyako was chasing after them.

He looked over at Capt and momoyo who were also in the trees waiting for Yamato's signal.

The two children on the ground pressed their back against a tree and were surrounded by the bullies. Yamato held up a fist and threw it down and the three of them jump down from the tree landing on the bullies backs

"Uzumaki tree kick!"

"Hrag!"

"Now listen here." capt said punching a bully in the face. " Miyako's a member of the Kazama family. So if you wanna mess with here."

Gakuto and Kazuto stood up from behind some bushes behind the bullies and attacked them.

"You mess with all of us!" the seven of them said as the blue-haired girl stood up straighter and smiled tears falling down her face. Naruto looked at her and smirked giving her a thumbs up.

The bullies quickly got up and ran.

"Thank you," Miyako said only for capt to pat her head.

"Hey no need to thank all of us it was Yamato's idea." capt said and Naruto nodded.

"R-really?"

"Well yeah, I couldn't keep pretending not to notice anymore," Yamato said a bit embarrassed. The blue haired girl quickly brought him into a hug and the poor boy could only scratch his cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

the sun setting over a familiar river in the distance a city unlike any other could be seen the setting sun's light glittering off the windows of the tall buildings. The skies were aglow with vibrant Orange and pink and somehow it felt more like home to him the Konoha. He felt content and happy when all of a sudden he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the red headed girl and she smiled up at him.

"Say Naruto. Do you like it here?"

"Course I do! Your all family to me! Why wouldn't I like it here?" he flipped back and landed on his feet on the bridge. "You are all so much nicer than the people in my village."

"Hey, guys!" Gakuto came running down the bridge up to them. "I have great news!"

"Whats up?"

"I was talking with my mom and she said she'd be happy to adopt Naruto if he was ok with it!" Gakuto said cheerfully

"Wait what?" naruto nearly tripped over his own feet at that news.

"Well you said you don't have any family at your village so I was talking to my mom, and well were practically brothers so...if you want you can live with us," Gakuto said walking up to Naruto.

"...if that's alright with you."

"...y-yes! I'd be happy too!" Naruto shouted tears welling up in his eyes. "...but...ji-Ji said he's going to take me back in a few months."

"My mom will talk to him don't worry," Gakuto said pumping his fist. "You don't have to worry about a thing naruto. You won't have to go back to that village ever again."

"Yeah stay here man, your one of us now." Souchi said, "those jerks in Konoha don't know what they're missing."

"You're a fool if you think I'm going to let my favorite subordinate get away fish cake."

"Your our friend and we want you to be happy," Miyako said

* * *

Naruto shoot up off the bed and was about to run out the door when he was held down by several glowing chains.

"Hey let me go!"

"Calm down. You were unconscious for two days."

"Two days!?"

"Yes reclaiming lost memories is not a simple task, you'll still get flashes of memories for the next couple of days. If I were to dump it all at once id run the risk of shattering your mind."

Katsumi said placing a bowl of rice in front of him. "Eat. drink water then we'll talk about how your training is going to go." she released him from her chains and went back to working on a seal.

Naruto took a deep breath and sat down next to her eating as he watched her work.

"It seems you are an Uzumaki and a Furinji surprisingly," she said and Naruto raised his eyebrow confused.

"A what?"

"The elder in charge of this dojo is a distant relative seems it was destiny that you ended up0 here boy." she rolled the scroll up and placed it aside. " now then you'll come here every day we will train from 3pm to 2am I intend to drill every bit of my knowledge into your skull."

"That's ridiculous is there a way to cut down that much time!?'

"Unless you know the shadow clone technique then no."

"..." Naruto smirked and stood up making a shadow clone. " that's my expertise granny."

Katsumi starred at naruto before a smirk came to her face. She stood up and nodded " how many can you make?"

"Thousands."

"Hmm very well here's what we will do. Every morning you will leave 50 clones here to learn about seals and chakra control. Then at 3pm, you will arrive and we will work on ninjutsu...i do believe the elder wished to talk with you. Pay him a visit before you leave." she said opening her bedroom door.

" got it...uh hey granny thanks a lot for helping me with my memories."

"Think nothing of it boy," she said closing the door.

"See ya tomorrow." he walked down the hall and entered a dojo and lounging around was several of Ryozanpaku masters.

"Hmm oh, it seems Katsumi's Guest is awake." Kensei ma said looking up from his swimsuit catalog.

"Good afternoon I'm Akisame Koetsuji," a tall man wearing a traditional Japanese robe said as he bowed to Naruto. Naruto bowed back

"Thank you I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I was told that your elder wanted to talk to me."

"That I did." Naruto jumped and turned around at the giant standing behind him. He was a towering Fair skinned man with blue eyes and blond hair. His hair reached mid length back and he sported a chest long bears with a macho mustache. He wore a green Gi and red arm guards. "Oh forgive me I didn't mean to startle you, young man."

"It's alright. So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, my names Hayato Furinji. It would seem as though you are my grandson. I'm aware you are here in Japan to train. If you'd like you are welcome to train with me here at the dojo."

Several of the other masters froze and stared at the elder shocked. "You do not have to give me your answer right away the offer will not expire."

"...Thank you. I might just take you up on that offer." Naruto said shaking the elder's hand. "Right now I need to go take care of something.i'll be back tomorrow though.

The elder nodded and watched him run out the door and over the dojos wall.

"...elder are you sure about this?" Akisame asked concerned for the blond boy. " I noticed several battle scars on his body. We don't know much about the boy."

"I know he is family, and from what Katsumi told me he has never met his parents. If I teach him nothing else I'd like to show him what a family is supposed to be." the elder said stroking his beard. " besides he has a strong spirit. He won't give up so easily if were to train him."

After about an hour of running across rooftops, Naruto made it to the forest around Kawakami city.

"Naruto where have you been? I've been looking all over the city for you brat" Jiraiya said landing in the clearing. Naruto only glared at the toad.

"You knew didn't you."

"Know about what Naruto?"

"Don't try and act stupid! You knew what the old man kept from me!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to find out!?"

Jiraiya stared at Naruto shocked. How did he find out!?

"N-naruto you have to understand the third had his reason-"

"Bull shit! Why did he have to keep this from me! I trusted him! He was the closest thing I had to a family growing up!" Naruto yelled passing in front of Jiraiya. :" And you went along with the lie!"

"Naruto…" Jiraiya sighed and sat down in front of his student. 'He knows about his parents. i don't know how he found out but he did.' "how did you find out?"

"I'm not an idiot!" Naruto snapped "all I want to know is did you know!?"

"Yes... I knew. How couldn't I? Minato was my student, he made me your godfather. Of course, I knew. I've always known" Jiraiya said softly bringing naruto into a hug. Naruto only froze in the pervy sage's grasp. What was the old man talking about? If Minato made him his godfather that would mean….Naruto eyes turned red before he slammed his knee into sages balls.

"You mean there's more he didn't tell me!" Naruto yelled anger and hate spewing from his lips. "The third sealed my memories Jiraiya! And you're telling me the fourth was my father!"

"W-wait...you didn't know?" Jiraiya asked hunched over.

"I was talking about the third altering my memories but no please continue to tell me about why no one told me my dad was the god damn fourth Hokage!"

'Ah shit, I should have just let him yell.' Jiraiya stood up wincing as his jewels stung. "Look Naruto I'm not sure what the third did to your memories. But you have to understand Minato had many enemies if they had learned that his son was unguarded and possessed the Kyuubi then the kidnapping attempts would have made the Hyuga incident look like a childish prank."

"I can't believe this."

"Naruto you need to understand we did everything we could to protect you."

"Then why did he seal away my memories!? I had an option to leave the elemental nations and live a happy peaceful life!" Naruto yelled eyes burning with rage. "He stole that from me!"

"Naruto please calm down."

"And you...where were you?" he stepped back getting some distance between them. "You abandoned me. Did my father's wish mean so little to you? Where you too busy trying to peep on woman in hot springs to pay attention to me!? You came into my life and treated me like nothing!"

Jiraiya sighed and tried to take a step forward.

"I was investigating the Akatsuki. I believe they were involved in the Kyuubi attack. That kind of investigation took years and I'm still not anywhere close to finding out what exactly happened that night."

"...Don't talk to me for a while. I'm not sure if I can even be in the same room with you for a while. It's taking everything I have not to let the Kyuubi chakra out." Naruto growled as his whisker darkened. He flipped up onto a tree and ran off leaving Jiraiya in the clearing.

"...I'm sorry Naruto."

 **Alright. heres chapter dos i hope everyone enjoyed. yes naruto is going to spend a lot of time going back and forth between Kawakami and Ryozanpaku. anyways i hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think.**

 **oh before i forget yes this will be a Harem. no Miu will not be a part of the harem. the members will be a secret for now but im sure you can guess two who are going to be members.**

 **so with that said.**

 **until next time.**

 **~later days~**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	3. Remember me Seriously!

The Kawakami family was walking back from school along the Tamma river. Class got out early every Wednesdays and Thursdays but Fridays it went to four in the afternoon.

"Ahhh what a nice day~," kazuto said cheerfully swaying her arms. "I kinda want to do something fun."

"Mm hey, you guys want to go invite naruto? Koyuki asked me to deliver the work he's missed." Yamato asked

"No. I'll except him in our group when he apologize for forgetting about us." Momoyo said sternly

"what? but didn't he apologies after your fight?"Maru asked

"His heart wasn't in it."

"He was on the brink of being knocked out."

"Yeah, he hasn't even shown up since then."

"...you don't think something happened to him on his way home do you? He was beaten up pretty bad. If something happened he might not have been able to defend himself." Kazuto said a bit worried.

"Oh I got home just fine I just took some time to try and remember things," Naruto said walking next to Kazuto. The entire group jumped and he smiled giving everyone a lazy wave. "Yo~"

Momoyo looked at him expressionless before she turns around and walked away.

"Eh? Hey, wait Momo-chan. I remember what happened.", Naruto said and momoyo stopped. " and I'll explain everything...even the things I want to keep secret from you guys. Is there a place we can all talk in private?"

The Kazama family looked amongst each other and walked up to momoyo after chatting for a bit then walked over to him. Though momoyo walked on ahead.

"Well talk in Gakutos house. You remember how to get there?" Yamato asked

"Yeah...hey, I'll meet you guys there in a bit I have to go get something real quick." He said and ran forwards past momoyo. He liked back at her and she looked at him with cold eyes. Great, she was still mad at him. Man he hoped she still liked peaches. He looked ahead and sped off using chakra to run faster. After running for several minutes he arrived at the market and bought a bunch of peach flavored mochi and daifuku. Momoyo was the one he really needed to apologize to.

He also went around and bought things everyone else would like...at least from what he remembered. After getting everything he needed he thought about how he was going to explain everything. He supposed he should start by telling them about the elemental nations and its history a little bit. Then proceed to tell them what exactly he is...was that such a great idea?

When he thought about it...it might just backfire on him. Would they look at him the same?

What was he thinking, of course, they wouldn't treat him differently….but then again? He wasn't exactly a normal kid...in he was going to tell them. He took a deep breath and walked through the streets letting his memories guide him. Every street he passed visions of him running down them flashed through his mind.

He turned a corner and passed by his and Jiraiya house and passed the other house.

"...it was so close...and I didn't even know it." He muttered under his breath and he stepped forward and knocked on the front door. He waited for a bit before the door was opened by Reiko who stared at Naruto shocked to her very core. She reached out hesitant to touch him almost fearing he wasn't real.

"N-naruto? Is that you?" She asked and Naruto gave her a soft smile and gently grabbed her wrist and guiding her towards his cheeks where he beveled against her palm gently.

He remembered Reiko. She was also so caring and gentle when he was younger. She treated him like a second son never batting an eye when he would drop by to play with Gakuto. Hell, she tried to adopt him. If it weren't for the third then he might have actually been a part if the family.

"Yeah... it's me." He said softly. And Reiko began to tear up.

"Y-you're alright? Where you able to eat properly? Did you make sure to bathe regularly?" Reiko asked bringing him into a strong hug. Tears rolling down her face. " you better not have just stuffed your face with junk food. You won't get a girlfriend like that."

"...To be honest for a while it was a struggle to get good food. Or even running wafer. But I survived. And I'm doing better now. I got stronger. I didn't let them keep me down. i never stopped fighting even when my body was screaming to stop." He said hugging her back tears rolling down his face. He sobbed into her shirt as she held him in a tender embrace. She was the closest thing he had to a mother. And the third made him forget her. Forget everything that was important to him.

The two of them let go of each other and they wiped their eyes.

"Please come in Gakuto and the others are in the back." She said and he stepped inside taking off his shoes by the door.

"You should join us. I have a lot to tell you guys about." He said as they walked towards the back. The gang was sitting around a yard table under an umbrella and they stopped chatting once he arrived. Momoyo was leaning against the wall and he she was going to be difficult to get forgiveness from. She was more stubborn than he was. Still, he wanted them to forgive him, to be his friends again just like they used to be. Well...it was now or never.

"...First, I want to say this." He placed the bag on the table and got on his knees bending forward pressing his forehead against the ground. "I am sorry I forgot about my time here. It may not have been my choice..but I still forgot. I broke my promise to you all. Please….forgive me."

Momoyo looked down at him and she stood up straight from the wall. She walked towards him and she stood in front of him.

"...Why did you forget? Where we not important to you." She asked softly anger seeping into her voice. "Did your time here mean nothing to you!"

"That not true. Living here was the happiest id ever been before. But I didn't have a choice. The day the old man took me back to the village. He sealed away." Naruto sat up straight looking her in the eyes. "...what I'm about to tell you. Needs to stay a secret."

Momoyo nodded and sat in front of him. He pulled out a scroll and opened it the groceries and snacks he bought appearing.

"The village I come from is called Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves. It is one of five great shinobi villages." He passed momoyo her snacks. "You still like peaches right?"

"..yes but don't get sidetracked."

Naruto nodded and proceeded to explain more about the elemental nations about how he was treated how he lived, what his job entailed. He spent the entire afternoon talking about his life, the good the bad and the outright horrible. he didn't leave anything out.

He supposed it was a bad trait as a shinobi to give out this much information but he didn't care. He wasn't under orders to keep the village a secret. And he wasn't on a mission technically so there wouldn't be a punishment if anyone found out.

"Naruto...is all of that..true?" Yamato asked and Naruto nodded.

"Every Word," he said sadly leaning against the wall. "That the kind of place I live in."

The Kazama family was speechless, they didn't know what to say. What could they say? Everything Naruto said was so unbelievable. Yet somehow they knew Naruto was telling the truth. Yamato was the first to come too.

"So you were basically forced into this. You never had a choice, to begin with" he said sadly looking over at momoyo.

"Yes. I didn't have a real choice. If I knew what the third did to me I would have told him to shove that pipe of his up his ass. But now I'm a shinobi so I have to serve a minimum of six years before I can retire. But that will probably be declined. As a jinchuriki, I belong to the village. I'm their weapon. They won't let me go. I'm lucky they let me go on this training trip."

Momoyo walked up to him closed here eyes sighing.

"...Very well...'ll accept your apology. On one condition!" momoyo pointed at him and Naruto gulped.

"Every month. We need to fight. You actually put up a good fight the other day. And I've been getting bored."

"Hehe alright momo this time next month ill fight you again and I won't lose this time. "

"Oh~ you think you have a shot of beating me do you Naruto-Kun?" momoyo smirked and dragged him into a headlock ruffling his hair. "You twenty years too earlier to think you can do that!"

* * *

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his forehead writing the report for Tsunade. He could see Naruto from the balcony at their home. He had no idea that the third did such a thing to Naruto. What's worse it looked like Naruto had strong connections here. If he pressed naruto too hard he might just betray the village. '

He was worried that Naruto was going to unleash the nine tails chakra when he found out about his father but he had become...unusually calm. Honestly, that scared him more somehow. Naruto was a Maverick he was unpredictable especially when he was upset. Jiraiya was walking on eggshells right now. Although Naruto was still a genin he had the potential to be a serious powerhouse in the future. If he took him back to the village during this delicate time then in a few years he might just defect.

What he needed right now was a friend of Naruto's to help him. To remind him where his real home was. He was going to see if Tsunade would allow him to take one of the genin naruto knew to watch over him. A few people stood out. Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata, and finally Sakura. Shikamaru was definitely the best option, his shadow possession jutsu would stop Naruto from doing anything reckless if the need ever arises.

Hinata and Neji could stop him from bringing out the nine tails chakra by hitting his chakra points and they were also good friends with Naruto. Sakura was probably the best at keeping him in line but she was probably learning under Tsunade. He doubts that Tsunade would allow Sakura to leave. Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuga so she was most likely out of the question as well.

That left Neji or Shikamaru.

 _Hime,_

 _Things on my end have quickly spiraled out of my control. I brought Naruto to a foreign land that I was almost certain he had never been to before yet he has connections here. He seems to be familiar with many powerful people in this land, friends rivals I suspect one of them to have feelings for the knucklehead. He tells me he had no memory of his time here. He went missing for a total of 48 hours. After finding him he seemed to have regained a majority if not all of his memories from when he spent his time here. At first, I presumed he had learned about his parentage and I may have accidentally let it slip along with what my relationship to the boy is. He knows who his father is hehe ah sorry about that it was my bad. To be fair I was running on fumes I haven't slept for two days and I was searching for him all over the place. Right now I'm requesting to issue an S rank mission to one of Naruto companions I need someone here to help me keep him calm. I would recommend Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga. They are both some of his closest companions and possess abilities that can restrain naruto should the need arise. Naruto is not to know that I am bringing them to restrain him. He might see it as a sign of aggression from our end. This is a delicate time. He is currently avoiding me and spending more time with the people of this foreign land. If we aren't careful he may possibly defect shortly after we return._

 _Now I fear the answer to this next question but I need to know. Were you aware that Naruto had his memory sealed by our former mentor? Never mind I don't actually want to know. Just know that I'm going to do what I can for Naruto. He's important to the village, however, he is still my Godson and I will see to it that he becomes a fine shinobi during this trip. Even if it kills me. This ends my report. I'll be waiting for your response if you do not hear from me within the next month then we are in an area where summoning does not work. I'll send a map with the location of a ranges sight for whoever you choose to send. I will meet them there and they will join me and Naruto for training. Make that the official story. They are coming to train under me._

 _Sincerely_

 _Jiraiya_

Jiraiya sighed and sat back in his chair looking down at Naruto sadly. He needed to take these measures, he was going to give Naruto some space to process things on his own for a bit. He should be fine here at least for a month or so. He would go pick up one of his friends then return the journey would take him about two months. He figured Naruto wouldn't leave the area for a while. Not with how the people here treated him. He rolled up the scroll and summoned a messenger scroll.

"Take this to Tsunade Hime and make sure she understands that the contents are classified," he said and the toad gave him a salute taking the scroll he disappeared in a poof of smoke. He sat back and closed his eyes.

He needed to convince Naruto to stay in the village peacefully. He had to maintain being his teacher/Godfather and a shinobi of the leaf. He would be there for Naruto but he also needed to look out for the well being of the village. Naruto was too important to let go. That was a simple truth. He could either stay in the village a miserable prisoner or work as a shinobi and keep at least the illusion of freedom. That was the curse of being a Jinchuriki. Even if you stopped being a shinobi. You will never escape being the village weapon. As a shinobi, he answered to Tsunade and the shinobi council. But if he quite then he'd be at the mercy of the elders and civilian council. They would do everything in their power to keep him trapped and imprisoned within the village.

It was the cruel reality for Naruto. These were his options.

If he tried to run then anbu would be sent to capture or even kill him. Not to mention Danzo would never let Naruto go easily he would start a war to capture or kill Naruto.

The sage forbids if they found out who his family was. They would have an even tighter leash around naruto neck. They would Place him under strict clan restoration guidelines, he would never be permitted to leave the village again the few companions he had would be banned from seeing him from the civilian council. It would be a complete shit show. And knowing Naruto he'd probably fight it. He makes a run for it. He may even get away.

Jiraiya contemplated Naruto's options in his head. Every scenario sounded like a loss. For Naruto, the village and himself. The best scenario was for Naruto to accept what happened to him and continue his life as a shinobi. It was the best option for him the only one with him having a chance at a happy life down the road.

Huh, here he was acting like a godfather for once. Though he figured most godfather never had to go through this situation. He was stirred from his silent contemplation when he heard the familiar sound if a summon appearing he opened his eyes and saw a small slug on his desk a scroll in its mouth. He opened the scroll and prepared for what tsuande wrote down.

 _YOU IDIOTIC PERVERT OF A MAN!_

 _HOW ON EARTH DO YOU ", ACCIDENTALLY" LET SLIP THAT THE FOURTH WAS NARUTO'S FATHER!...Alright now that I have that out of my system. I have read through your report thoroughly. Normally id recalls you back with Naruto but doing that now can be dangerous. We need to give him time to digest everything. I am authorizing Neji and Hinata Hyuga to accompany you for "Training" they will meet you at the rondeau sight one month from now. I will say this. This training trip has officially turned into an S ranked mission if you deem naruto to be unable to train away from the village you are to return to the village immediately. Only do so if you are certain that he is planning on deserting Konoha. You are NOT authorized to kill on foreign soil unless absolutely necessary. And For the record No., I was unaware that he ever had his memories sealed. There is a gap in Naruto's files for about a year it's possible that this was the time where he had left the village originally. I will be investigating this closer in the coming weeks._

 _Jiraiya you better know what you're doing._

 _I'll be waiting for your response._

The Hokage seal was at the bottom and Jiraiya sighed and stood up. He walked into his room and started to pack up some things for his trip. He was going to let Naruto stay here while he left. The kid needed some space he would get all the answers from him when he returned. And hopefully, by then he will be a bit calmer.

He walked back onto the patio and jumped over to the roof of the next house and walked along it and jumped down landing on the fence of Reiko's home.

"Excuse me I need to talk with Naruto really quick." He said as he looked over at Reiko and Bowes. "Terribly sorry for intruding mam."

"...what is it Jiraiya," Naruto said glaring at the old man.

Jiraiya scratched his cheek and sighed. He guesses the kid really did need some space if he was calling him by his actual name instead of pervy sage.

"I've been called back to take Two more students. They will be joining us for the rest of the trip. I'll be gone for a month maybe more." He said and hopped down walking up to Naruto." I'm going to leave you here to digest everything you've learned. I understand you don't want to see me right now so I'm going to give you some space. When I get back we can talk if you'd like...until I come back I want you to follow the regiment I set up. You are still here to train after all. And I expect you to go to school."

"I don't need you to tell me that Old man. Also, who are you getting?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Hinata and Neji Hyuga. Their clan believes it would be beneficial for them to train under me for a bit." Jiraiya said and he looked over at everyone else. He knew Naruto probably explained everything already so there was no need for him to have this conversation privately.

Naruto eyed Jiraiya suspiciously. That didn't make any sense. The Hyuga clan were a strict traditionalist. Granted Jiraiya was a legendary sannin but even so, they wouldn't simply let him train a Hyuga. Something was up. But, Naruto decided to look too much into it. The pervy sage being gone gave him more freedom to train with Katsumi and the elder at Ryozanpaku.

"...if you expect me to say goodbye forget it. Like you said we'll talk when you get back." Naruto turned his back to Jiraiya and sat at the table with everyone. The old toad sannin nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto mind went to work. Now, most people would describe him as an idiot and they would be right he was not book smart. But he was far from stupid. Jiraiya getting two students that happen to be his friends and also able to seal off his chakra? Yeah, huge coincidence it happens after he learns about two earth-shattering secrets about his life. Honestly, do they really think he's that stupid!

Well, screw them he was going to get stronger in this next month. He would milk every moment he could into preparing himself. If they wanted to drag him back and seal his memories again they were going to get the fight of their life!

Naruto eyes opened and his gave hardened a new determination burning with a feeling he never truly felt before.

The will to fight for his Freedom!

If he was going back to Konoha then he was going back on his terms. Not theirs! He smiled at everyone. And leaned back in his chair.

"So yeah that's what I've been up to since I saw you guys. What about you? Anything interesting happens when I was gone?"

"I and Yamato are dating now~," Miyako said holding her blushing cheeks.

""We're just friends," Yamato said flatly

"Wah I just got dumped." Miyako fake cried before she smiled and hugged yamatos arm. "ill win you over eventually Yamato~"

* * *

The next morning Naruto went to class but not before sending fifty clones to Ryozanpaku.

As he entered the class he was approached by Koyuki.

"Welcome back Naru-kun are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm alright now. Here." he pulled out a bag of marshmallows from his bag. "Sorry about forgetting about you. I really didn't mean to."

"Yay~ I knew they'd jog your memory." she took the marshmallows happily and hugged him.

"Hehe glad to see you forgive me."

"Naruto Uzumaki I challenge you to a duel!"

"I Decline!" Naruto said confidently to Hideo! "Oh tell your sister that I'm back in town will you. Id pay her a visit sooner but things kinda came up."

"I see you finally remember things good then we can continue our glorious rivalry," Hideo said crossing his arm grinning confidently. "I won't be outshined by the likes of you Naruto."

"Hehe well see about that Hideo well see about that."

"So you accept my challenge then?"

"Nope, I actually want to spend the rest of the week here peacefully maybe next week."

"Oh, I see you're still recovering from your battle with Kawakami. Very well next week I shall challenge you"

"Hurry up and take you seat Hideo the teachers almost here. Oh, Naruto are you feeling any better?" Chika asked as she took her seat.

"Yeah, I just needed to take some time to rest after that fight."

"I'm not surprised momoyo is the strongest in the school if not the whole city." Fushikawa said "fighting here was foolish though ill admit you lasted longer than most."

"Hehe, I kinda owed her a fight. Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki I don't think we've talked before."

"Fushikawa Kokoro," she said simply as their teacher entered. Well, she did seem the princess sort so he guesses he shouldn't be surprised by the answer he got. He spent his time in class sometimes paying attention but other times he was absently playing with his pen. Man, he couldn't believe how boring this was. Still he wanted to spend time with everyone at school and besides...the teachers treated him like everyone else so he may as well try to focus. He sighed and scribbled notes into his notebook half paying attention.

Meanwhile.

Katsumi was standing in front of twenty clones each one working on the exact same seal. The rest of the clones were working on chakra control. And about five of them were practicing a jutsu she showed them.

"Good. remember if your brushing isn't clear the seal won't work properly," she said waking between the clones as they were hard at work. "This is a simple sealing scroll/ able to hold small objects and tools easily."

Katsumi looked around and a few clones did mess up she simply walked over to those and stared at them.

"That's wrong make sure you tell the original that." the clones that messed up where impaled by chakra chains and destroyed. Causing the original Naruto to shiver in his seat.

The elder watched curiously as clones of Naruto trained. Miu was sitting next to him working on some math problems.

"So he's my cousin?" miu asked looking up from her work at the naruto clones.

"Yes though these are temporary clones of his. You'll meet him in person later today." the elder said stroking his beard. "You forgot to carry over the 4 dear."

"Oh thank you." she fixed her problem and looked up at her grandfather. "So does this mean i have a aunt or Uncle?"

"...you used to...i don't like talking about my daughter...she went missing when she was young. I searched everywhere for her but i never found her. All i know is that somehow she was able to make a life for herself and stat a family. That boy is probably my last living link to my beloved daughter." the elder said sadly.

"...What was she like?" miu asked curiously and the elder looked down at her sadly before he smiled and gently rubbed her head and cupped her cheek with one hand.

"She was a lot like you my dear. She was happy, innocent and always willing to help others when they were in need."

The two of them looked over at Naruto and smiled.

"I'll be sure to cook extra for dinner tonight." miu said as she finished her math work.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to join us tonight."

The elder stood up and grinned down at miu. "Alright then now that you math work is done. How about a little training?"

Miu smiled and stood up nodding to the elder and followed him to the dojo.

"I hope you don't mind if Naruto joins our sessions."

"Course not i want to get to know my long lost cousin." miu said cheerfully as she got ready to spar with the elder.

The two of them bowed and in the next instant miu launched herself at the elder bouncing into the air gracefully and attempted to land a spinning roundhouse kick.

 **And that's the end of the chapter originally I was going to make this longer but I like this version better because it ends much cleaner. So there's a reason why Neji and Hinata will be joining naruto. also, I will be making more flashback omakes if everyone wants to see how I envisioned naruto's time spent in Kawakami was like. if you like that idea let me know and ill make those little mini stories to add at the end of each chapter.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter let me know what you thought and.**

 **until next time**

 **~Later Days~**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto blinked and rubbed his head a bit. Undoing too many clones at once felt weird. It didn't hurt him but it always felt odd having so many memories rush through your mind at once. He stood in front of Katsumi and waited.

"You have a knack for seals. Only a few clones made mistakes. For now, I want you to take this." she held up a piece of paper. "This is chakra paper. To be honest I never thought id ever use this again. Channel your chakra through it like so."

She pulled out a spare one and it soaked with water before his eyes. "This will reveal what your chakra nature is. It will be where we start our training in ninjutsu. If it is cut in half you have a wind nature. If it soaks like mine did then you have a water. if it starts to burn fire if it crumbles earth and if it wrinkles you have a lightning nature."

Naruto channeled his chakra through the paper and it split in half one piece soaking.

"Oh, this is a surprise you have two affinities. Wind and water. We will start with those then. After you have mastered the jutsu I've taught you for those we will move on to other Jutsu. Your chakra reserves are large enough for you to learn other types of jutsu anyways. Starting with wind and water will just make it easier to get a handle on elemental jutsu." she said rubbing her chin.

"Now tell me do you have any experience with elemental jutsu?"

"Hmmm not really."

"I see then let's start with the basics." she opened her palm and a strand of chakra coiled around her body. " first is shape manipulation. Once you can give your chakra a shape then we will begin the next phase."

"A shape? Hey wait I can do something like that already watch." he made a Rasengan and Katsumi blinked.

"What on earth is this?" Katsumi asked as she looked at the technique. "This goes beyond simple shape manipulation."

"Its called the Rasengan. My dad made the technique."

"Well then since you have shape manipulation down let's get started on training your water nature. I may not be the best to teach you about wind so it's best to start with water. Follow me."

She led him to hot springs and she knelt in front of the water.

"where are going to begin by getting you used to hold water. Like so." She held her arm over the water and it rose up and encased her arm before coming to her hand and spreading out to make a whip. "Water is very flexible and versatile. I want you to put your hand over the water and reach out to the water with your chakra and pull it back. Then I want you to mold it into a square."

"...alright guess ill give it a try." He held his arm over the water and let his chakra leak down out of his palm and touch the water. He made it stick to the surface but only a small amount cum up to his hand.

"You need to push your chakra through the water more. Think of your chakra like a spoon and the water as jello. If you poke the surface you will only cause some disturbance. But if you push the spoon into the jelly you'll get more out of it."

"A spoon?"

"...its how my mother explained it to me when I was a child." She said with a sigh. "Just try again."

The blonde shinobi nodded and rolled up his sleeve and held his hand out once more this time he didn't hold back and he forced his chakra deep into the water and started to pull it up towards him soon his entire forearm was encased in hot spring water.

"Good now collect the water into your hand and mold it into a square." Katsumi watched Naruto and held up a block of water in her hand. "Should be easy for you."

He closed his eyes and envisioned his chakra forming a large square in his hand. The water began to collect in his hand and slowly it began if take the shape of a square. After another minute he was finally able to make a square with water.

"Yes, you got it now boy. You picked that up faster than expected. Now I want you to make 30 clones and have them do the exact same thing repeatedly for the next hour." She smirked standing up. "In the meantime let's take a look at your taijutsu."

Naruto stood up and was about to say something about her age when he realized she nearly killed him when they met.

"Alright let's go granny." He jumped back making his clones who went to work making water cubes.

Katsumi smirk never left her face as she uncrowded her arms. Without warning or signal, she launched herself at naruto and landed a painful roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He winced and turned around trying to land a punch on her only for her to kick his hand away and punch him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He gasped and collapsed to his knees.

"My word who taught you this dribble." She scolded " if I had a kunai that would have killed you."

Naruto looked up at her and quickly rolled out of the way as she first landed on the ground where his face used to be.

"I didn't say we were done, boy." The small old vet jumps up and kicked off a tree punching him in the face. Naruto grunted and grabbed her arm and tried to throw her to the ground only to receive three more swift powerful kicks to the neck and face.

"Three more killing blows and you left yourself open again." She scolded as she performed a sweeping kick knocking naruto to the ground. She held a kunai to his neck and sighed. Removing her kunai and sheathing it." I've seen enough. We have our work cut out in taijutsu it appears. Who even fought you how to fight?"

Naruto groaned and sat up " I learned at the academy."

"That's all? No one else bothered to teach you how to fight?" she handed him a water bottle.

"...no. I always got by with shadow clones to compensate for my training."

"That foolish. It is no replacement for proper style and discipline. During this fight, you were constantly reacting to me. I was always in control."

"...No one would teach me anything. It's not like I chose to ignore taijutsu."

"Perhaps I can help in this case." The elder walked into the Hotsprings and nodded to Naruto. "Naruto. My offer still stands. Would you like to train under me?"

Naruto stood up and thought about it for a moment when he saw

Goutetsu ghost nod to him from behind a tree. Naruto shivered and looked up at the elder. "If it's not too much trouble for you. I'd be happy to train under you."

"No trouble at all Naruto. Your family after all."

Katsumi nodded. She wouldn't admit it out loud but the elder was better at fighting then her she specialized in seals and ninjutsu. In her prime, she would set traps and attack from all ranges. She was easily an S class shinobi in her prime. But even so. Hayato easily outclassed her in a show if taijutsu. The man was downright unbeatable in a fair fight.

"Ill supervise your clones. I'll have them focus on getting used to controlling water. Good luck Naruto. You will need it."

The blonde boy nodded and followed the elder. How hard could training under him be?

 ***ten minutes later.***

"ARGHHHH!"

"Come now boy it's not that bad." the elder smirked as Naruto stood on a wooden post on one foot. He was holding onto a stone statue above his head.

"This isn't training this is torture, you old man!"

"Hahaha trust me you'll thank me later."

"H-how much does this thing even weigh?" He asked as his arms shook and his face flushed red.

"Hmm, that is a good question." The elder grinned as Naruto nearly fell. "Haha, still you're doing well."

Naruto grit his death as sweat dripped down his face.

"Don't think I am being cruel naruto...we are building your foundation. Your body needs to be trained before we can move forward." The elder stroked his beard and punched the air and Naruto felt a strong gust of wind nearly push him off the post. "*building your strength is key. If your body isn't ready you may very well be seriously injured during the real training. Understand."

"...yeah I get it. Still sucks though."

"If it were easy everyone would accomplish it."

Naruto sighed and stopped complaining as he held the heavy statue doing his best to ignore the burning sensation in his arms and legs. This is what he wanted needed to get stronger quickly. He needed to learn as much as possible before the pervy sage came back. Once he got back he had no idea what would happen. Would they try and seal his memories again? Would they try and take him back to the village? He had no idea what was going to happen. But he wanted to be ready for it. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths and lifted the statue a little higher. And held it there for about half an hour before the elder let him drop it. He stepped off the post and rubbed his arms. He looked up at the elder and smirked.

"Whats next?"

 **Meanwhile**

Katsumi was testing naruto control with water. She was having him mold the water into different shapes and sizes. So far the clones were performing well. She wasn't surprised by this. Water was flexible and easy to get a handle on for beginners. Truthfully once you've mastered shape manipulation the limits of water style where your imagination. Some jutsu didn't even require a hand seal to use if you had a high enough mastery.

Naruto was hard at work through a few clones would complain occasionally they worked diligently. She smiled and walked onto the surface of the spring.

"Alright, that enough. Now I want you all to lay attention. I'm going to teach you how to use the water dragon jutsu."

*meanwhile.*

"Absolutely not!"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead. Sitting in front of her desk was the head of the Hyuga clan. "I can't allow them to take on such a dangerous mission at their current rank."

"One you do not have a say."

"As the clan head, I can deny a shinobi from my clan taking a mission If I feel they cannot handle it." He said sternly "they as both still genin. They are nowhere near the level required for an S class mission."

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose. She really wished she didn't write her response drunk. She shouldn't have said that Hinata and Neji would go until she knew for sure. Urgh! Dammit, Shizune was never going to let her forget this.

"Look Hiashi. This mission will require their skills. I believe that they are capable of this mission."

"You haven't revealed the contents of the mission. I cannot simply allow them to go on a long dangerous mission. Hinata is still learning about the clan's techniques and Neji is preparing to take the next chunin exams. If they were to go then their promotion would be delayed till their return." Hiashi said and Tsunade groaned and she motioned for the Anbu to leave. Once they were gone she pulled out a bottle of sake and poured four shots.

"You know I cannot divulge S class mission details to anyone."

"Then they will not go on the mission." Hiashi Hyuga moved to get up before Tsunade held up her hand.

"Unless they are directly involved in it. Hiashi Hyuga I am now officially assigning you an S-class mission." Tsunade said and he sat down wondering what her game was. Tsunade downed a shot. She was going to need to be a little drunk to get through this. "Allow me to give the details. Are you familiar with Naruto Uzumaki?"

"yes, I am. Why?"

"The mission directly involves him. I need two of Naruto's companions to keep an eye on him."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at this. With Jiraiya there, it shouldn't have been an issue. Surely he could handle a single genin even if that genin was the holder of the Kyubii.

"I still do not see why you need my daughter and nephew to take this mission."

"Naruto and Jiraiya's relationship has grown unstable. Naruto recently learned of his parentage and what my predecessor did to him." Tsunade said downing another shot. "You see Naruto Uzumaki is Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki son. This has obviously shaken naruto but the final straw was what my former mentor did to him. The third had taken Naruto to a foreign country and left him there for a year. When Naruto refused to return he took him by force and sealed his memories. Naruto is in that very same country and he's regained those memories. He feels betrayed by the village and by Jiraiya."

Hiashi stared at her like she grew a second head. That obnoxious and loud mouth boy was Minato's son? Hmm, he supposed there was a resemblance between the two. Hmm, still this also made Naruto's value to the

Village increase. The Hyuga head was silent for a moment closing his eyes to think on the mission before he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let them take the mission. Hinata has strong feelings for Naruto I'm worried that she just might leave with him. As for Neji, i wouldn't be surprised if he would help them escape. I'm sorry but i don't think they can separate their personal feelings from this mission." hiashi held his chin thinking for a moment. "I would recommend sending Kakashi instead. He was team sevens captain and Minato's Former student. The boy should open up more to him then Jiraiya."

"One problem naruto is expecting one of his friends. if we send a skilled shinobi like Kakashi that could send the wrong message." Tsunade said and she wracked her brain before she sighed if she couldn't get Neji or Hinata on the mission she could take another look at naruto's known acquaintances. Shikamaru was out as he was taking a more active interest in getting promoted and working with the village itself. ino was an option but she got the feeling the two weren't exactly friends. Kiba was far too reckless to be left this kind of assignment. shino was an option, he was clever enough and was level-headed enough to keep an eye on Naruto. hmm, but she did think he would need some backup. Lee was not an option hed shout out exactly why he was there. hmm, Ten ten perhaps? she was a skilled Kunochi and shed definitely be an asset to shino. they would able to keep an eye on Naruto and even be able to help Jiraiya apprehend him should he try to flee. she supposed the only other person she could send was Iruka and Shizune but both were needed in the village.

shino Aburam and Tenten would have to do. god, she hoped this didn't go terribly.

 ***Twenty minutes later*** ]

"Honestly Tsunade how could you reply to an urgent message like that drunk!" Shizune scolded her mentor her arms crossed. It did not matter if Tsunade was the Hokage, Shizune was going to scold her mentor for making such a stupid decision.

"Hey hey I wasn't on duty at the time give me a break." Tsunade tried to defend herself only for tonton to jump onto the desk and sniff around the pig pointed at a cupboard and Shizune opened it pulling out several bottles of sake.

"I was saving those for later!"

"Too bad I'm cutting you off for a month."

"You can't do that I'm the Hokage."

"That sent an important message drunk!"

"...s-should we come back later?" Tenten asked nervously her head poking into the Hokage office. Tsunade sat up straight and coughed into her hand..

"No please come in you two I have a mission for you."shizune gave tsunade a look letting her know that that they were going to continue this conversation later. shibno and Tenten stood infront of tsunade and she took a deep breath "this mission is ranked S-class. officially you will be joining Naruto and Jiraiya as they travel through a foreign country to gather information on its people and government. unofficially i want you to keep an eye on naruto, the relationship between Naruto and jiraiya has...well lets just say its complicated. Jiraiya will provide you with more details once your in a scure location. kakashi will escort you to the rendezou site and from there you'll travel with jiraiya. this mission is long term so i suggest taking care of any business that needs attending to within the week as you will be returning within three years. you are not allowed to give the details of your mission to anyone do you understand."the two genin shared a look before shino nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"Four days from now. One more thing. You cannot wear your headband when in this foreign country." tsunade said "id recommend stocking up on whatever supplies you need"

"You mentioned keeping an eye on naruto...may i ask why?" shino asked a fly buzzing past his face.

"Jiraiya will give you the details."

"Alright if that's all i'd like to go stock up on gear."

"Wait. here this should cover your expenses." tsunade handed them each a pouch full of coins. " that should help get you buy for the next two months once you in this foreign land your currency will be worthless."

"Understood." tenten said and they both left. As soon as the door closed shizune resumed her lecture tonton sniffing out tsunade's alcohol Stashed in her office.

Tenten sighed "man i didn't expect to get such a important mission so soon."

"We should prepare thoroughly….remember we can't talk about the details."

"I know i know. Urgh i just now lee and guy are going to try and get details from me."

The two genin left the hokage building and made their preparations not telling a soul about their mission. And four days later they were walking out Konohas Gates with Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto was thrown across the yard by the elder. He tucked in and rolled before springing back to his feet. He had spent the last five days of training here and going to school. Though for the last few days he had just sent a clone in his place. He and the elder had been sparring for twenty minutes now and Naruto was covered in bruises. The elder, however, wasn't even sweating. Just how fricken strong was this old man! Over the last few days, Naruto had met the other masters of ryozanpaku. Though he hasn't trained with any of them. Most of the time they would watch him and the elder train. He had mostly been testing naruto's limits seeing how strong he really was and taking a look at how he fought. The elder was not impressed. As it was he doubted naruto could actually handle taking his regiment so he asked Akisame and Apachai to help him.

"Alright. I think that's enough Naruto." the elder motion for Apachai to step forward. "Apachai here is going to give you some tips."

"Apa that's right your punches are weak Apachai teach you better way to punch." the large muay tai fighter said and he stood next to Naruto. "You don't put your hip into your punches." Apachai demonstrated a simple jab and Naruto watched how Apachai moved his entire body.

"Okay you try now yes," Apachai said and Naruto tried to copy how Apachai stood to take a basic mauy Tai stane and jabbed

"APA! See your better already. Here Apachai will teach you now watch closely."

Naruto and Apachai ran through some jabs. The elder sitting on the porch and sipping some tea with Akisame. Neither of them batted an eye at the giant dragon made of water as it erupted out of the hot springs before it crashed back down. Naruto's training with Katsumi was actually progressing rapidly. She was already teaching him several water Jutsu, his handle on seals was also much better and what should have taken him a few months to achieve he was able to achieve in a few days. Ahh, the magic of shadow clones. She had taught him more powerful variants of explosive tags and a few seals that would paralyze an opponent for a few minutes.

Besides his daily life at ryozanapku he ended up spending more time at Gakutos home. He often joined them for dinner and slowly he began to fall right back into the Kawakami family laughing, hanging out, occasionally getting into an argument. it was so sure to be back. he truly felt like he found a home. but even soo. he would have to fight to keep it.

Konoha was not going to just let him go. they were going to do everything in their power to keep him under control. Granted they weren't making a move yet. but now he had something that truly made him dangerous. he had time to plan. If the people the Jiraiya brings isn't Neji or Hinata. then that means they purposely lied to him to throw him off guard.

still, he was already preparing his "home" with traps. he only had a month but within that time he was going to turn it into a little house of horrors. he had years of pranking experience and a month to prepare. that place was going to be both a fortress and prison by the time he was through. Katsumi was providing him with seals to set up around the outside that would block even the byakugans incredible eyesight. a few to place behind door making them both as strong as steel and see through from one side. and this was just the start.

he had a plan set up. he was going to show them he wasn't going to be a mindless little weapon. if he had to go back he was going to make it difficult.

after training for the rest of the day Naruto went home and showered before changing into some fresh clothes. t=he was about to get started on dinner when he heard someone ring his doorbell. he opened it and saw a blonde maid with pigtails standing in front of him. a luxurious limousine in the street in front of his home.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki. Ageha-sama wishes to invite you to dinner," she said and motioned to the limo.

naruto blinked before he grabbed his phone and locked the door to his home. the maid never stopped smiling and she opened the door for him.

"please right this way sir."

naruto sighed he figured shed probably get him if he didn't pay her a visit soon. he was planning on dropping in tomorrow but he supposed it should be fine...oh geez he hoped she didn't want to hit him for forgetting about her too!

* * *

Omake Aheha neechan

"You'll never beat me Naruto!" Hideo declared as he sprinted down the hall of a office building naruto right next to him. The Two of them racoing past workers and one of hideo maids tried and failed to stop them. The two of them turned a corner and both of them were slammed to the floor.

"Honestly you two go play outside people here are trying to work." hideo rubbed his head and looked up at his older sister.

"Ah s-sorry Ageha nee." hideo apologies his face going pale at the sight of her. She by no means ugly but she was definitely terrifying when upset.

Naruto looked up at her and pouted. "Im sorry Ageha-chan." the eldest Kookie looked down at naruto and rubbed his head.

"Its alright naru-kun just go play outside with my lil brother alright." she smiled sweetly and rubbed his head softly.

"Mm come on hideo." naruto stood up and helped hideo to his feet. "I'll see you later ageha-nee." naruto said as he and hideo entered a elevator.

 **And thats the chapter i hope you all enjoyed it. so i dont have much to say righ now. originally i was goinbg to cut the omake but i felt like it should leave it in. next one will be a bit longer.**

 **so next up on the update list is going to be a shy bunny and a dorky knight.**

 **The gamer reeboot(rwby)**

 **the four year training trip.**

 **the golden sword of fairy tail**

 **Spider Arc**

 **and then back to this story.**

 **anyways i hope you enjoyed and be sure to let me know what you think.**

 **so until next time**

 **~Later Days~**

 **-Wiseotaku.**


End file.
